


В комнате с видом на огни.

by OddAvenger



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddAvenger/pseuds/OddAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды он не вернулся...</p>
            </blockquote>





	В комнате с видом на огни.

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку "Агент Бартон погиб, но оставил о себе «след», который доведет Романофф до сумасшествия."  
> Санудтрек: Fleur - Голос

_Пожалуйста не сгорай,_  
Ведь кто-то же должен гореть.  
За углом начинается Рай -  
Нужно только чуть-чуть потерпеть...  
Мужчины не плачут. И сильные женщины тоже. Она знает об этом прекрасно и не сдается. В маленькой комнате прохладно и пахнет мятой. Наташа надевает белое платье, поправляет прическу и макияж. Она всегда его ждет. Потому что ждать - это её работа, смысл жизни и просто привычка.  
Она давно уже свыклась с мыслью о неизбежной смерти. Когда твои руки по локоть в крови прекрасно знаешь, что часа расплаты не миновать. Но всегда кажется, что до него далеко. Только три слова дух выбивают: "Клинт не вернется"  
Когда часы бьют двенадцать, Наташа снимает платье и гасит свечи. Он уже не придет. Не придет он и завтра, и послезавтра нет смысла ждать. Наташа не плачет - наверно, совсем разучилась - и отчаянно верит. В их прекрасную сказку.  
В белом ворохе кринолина и шелка она засыпает под голос любимого, что поет колыбельную.  
 _Такой тихий голос - он тише любых голосов._  
Чем тики и таки часов, шаги и скрип тормозов.  
Сражайся, борись...  
Он говорит - это глупость, она твердит что случайность. Голос сводит с ума, он ласкает и предупреждает. Он всегда рядом и Наташа лишь нервно смеется. Хороша, ничего не сказать! Она бьет посуду, кричит и срывается в плач - голос смеется и твердит, что влюблен.  
Скрип тормозов, пьяная ругань - Наташа не скажет, что это случайность. Боль отрезвляет, и голос вдруг замолкает. Свет большой лампы, чужие лица в повязках и холодный металл -все не больше, чем яркие пятна размытых воспоминаний. Врачи говорят, что ей повезло. А мягкий голос внутри шепчет: "Борись! Кто-то же должен гореть!"  
 _Спаси, все что можно спасти,_  
Прости, все, что можно простить  
И иди, пока можешь идти...  
За окном идет дождь, и хмурые люди спешат покинуть темные улицы. А ей хорошо и легко на душе. В теплых объятьях его не страшно. Он шепчет слова утешения, грустит и смеется. Их двое в этой комнате с видом на огни. Наташа не знает, что именно происходит, но она искренне рада. За окном другой, серый мир и мрачные тучи. А их двое. В комнате с мягкими стенами, где отсутствуют окна.


End file.
